1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-carriable protective sprayer and more particularly pertains to allowing protective spray to be carried in a proximal concealed location for its ready use as required with a wrist-carriable protective sprayer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective spray mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective spray mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing protective spray to be carried at a location for ready use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,851 to Cantor discloses a non-lethal personal defense weapon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,804 to Morris et al. discloses a personal defense device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,914 to Meshberg discloses a personal defense actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,990 to Stevenson et al. discloses a self-defense spray device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,110 to Swenson discloses a concealable watershooter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,164 to Novak discloses a glove-type holder for a security device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wrist-carriable protective sprayer that allows protective spray to be concealed and readily accessed when needed.
In this respect, the wrist-carriable protective sprayer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing protective spray to be carried in a proximal concealed location for its ready use as required.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved wrist-carriable protective sprayer which can be used for allowing protective spray to be carried in a proximal concealed location for its ready use as required. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.